Beautiful Combinations Redux
by mynameislizzie2
Summary: Naomily with a twist. Our blonde doesn't go to the Love Ball, but does go off to Cyprus for summer. Poor Emily...or maybe not. When the cats away, Effy Stonem is perfectly capable of stealing her pretty little saucer of milk. Smutty and angsty...of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Be warned, this is really just a bit of a smut fest with lots of angst thrown in. One of my last reposts before I get back to writing _Harley Dreams_. I've been sidetracked by re reading (yet again) " _Underneath It All_ " by godlesshippie. One of my all time favourites alongside _Now and Then_ by Crevette. Both stories immeasurably better than my poor efforts and they make my heart ache, they're so real and intense. In particular " _Underneath_ " makes me hate Tony Stonem with a genuine passion. Anyway...on with this little muse. Thanks for stopping by.**

Emily

I blame Effy Stonem, although that might be a trifle harsh. Her main offence is that she's too fucking observant by half. I knew that first day at Roundview with just one glance of those heroin chic made up eyes, she had me worked out. I may have just as well invited her over for an evening perusing the contents of my extensive fanny box.

She spotted the glances I gave Naomi Campbell and presumably the ones she occasionally gave me back when she thought I wasn't looking. I guess it must have been JJ who blabbed about me kissing Naomi (twice...and before you ask, yes it was fucking wonderful. electrifying) at Pandas soppy pajama party. But Effy had caught on way before that. She teased me about it constantly. All the time fucking Campbell was playing yo yo with my heart, I had my own curious ringside observer.

" _She'll break your heart Emily"_ Effy said the day after I'd finally got Naomi naked and receptive at the lakeside that night, then found her fleeing the next morning like I'd infected her with something. Effy had somehow tracked me down as I monged out in the park, indulging my misery at being fucked over yet again.

"No shit, Sherlock" I blubbed huskily...rubbing my red eyes... while my sister slept the sleep of the terminally fucked in our bedroom back home. I'll get to Katie's part in this sad fuck up I call a life later, but at that particular period of our teenage lives, Katie was still into being spit roasted by two minor league footballers at the Holiday Inn. Fuck knows what she got out of it. I can only imagine how little foreplay two Neanderthals employ with a willing WAG. I'm guessing my (slightly) older sister had to help herself in the shower afterwards. Not something she was exactly unfamiliar with. I grew up with her remember? Too many early adolescent memories of scrubbing my teeth while my sister groaned in the shower behind me. I mean fuck me, a bit of decorum? I kept _my_ private pleasures private, if you know what I mean?

Anyway, I knew Effy was right about Naomi, but you don't want to hear it when you're in love, do you?. So I tried again...and again... She was always eager and receptive in private. Give us a pub toilet cubicle, or the back wall of a club, outside with the empties... and Ms D. Niall was all hot kisses, wandering hands and breathless moans. But in public? Nada. Even the smallest hint of a PDA and she head for the hills quicker than a politicians promise after an election. I made the mistake of trying to hold her hand in the street once after some lame quiz night at Cooks Uncle Keith's manky pub...You'd have thought I'd suggested a market square sex show. She shot away from me like I'd suddenly shown her my holiday snaps from Chernobyl. Bitch.

We tried...or that is, _I_ fucking tried again. After Effy and Katie had their little disagreement in the woods (and despite JJ's unhelpful comments about girls wriggling, the nearest I got to Nirvana that weekend was a bit of mutual crotch rubbing in the night. The first sign of me reaching for her zip and Miss pussy blocker 2015 was turning over faster than a hog roast) I sort of gave up for a while after that. But of course fifty texts and a hundred apologetic voice mails later and stupid me gave in to her. So when I took Katies History AS exam dressed in leopard print whilst my sister played the innocent martyr at home, I made the stupid mistake of telling Campbell I would miss her while she was on her 'find yourself holiday' in Cyprus. She slammed me into the lockers and kissed my face off. So idiot Emily takes it at face value and trots off with her for an afternoons rampant sex. And although just remembering that afternoon is bittersweet, because of the way it ended, it definitely WAS rampant. Up to then, Naomi had always just let me go down on her, returning the favour was obviously too fucking gay.

I normally got two straight fingers and a lot of neck biting. But that afternoon, she actually went for it. I don't know if it was just the buzz of seeing that blonde head between my legs, or the actual licking itself, but I went off like a fucking firework. Made me come so hard, I almost passed out.

But of course, that was as good as it got. She refused point blank to come to the College Ball with me, and I finally had had enough. I read her her fortune and fucked right off out of there. Minus Katies new shoes (which I never heard the end of). But that was it for me. I know Katie warned her off going to the Ball, and she didn't show up. I ended up in a bus shelter at midnight with JJ of all people. I'd told him before when I gave him that one time pity shag, that his dick was never going anywhere near my fanny again, but it was cold, Katie was sloppily blowing Freddies cock two feet away, and I needed a distraction, so I let him play with my tits while I got him off. I refused point blank to get down on my knees and copy my sister, mind. That would have been beyond weird, matching dresses, matching hairstyles and matching hard ons in our mouths was a step too far, even at my most 'submissive twin' period. In any case, the visual stimulation of him seeing Katie perform her party trick, along with two handfuls of my tits, didn't make JJ's stamina any better than when he actually shagged me. Inside 5 minutes, I was hunting for a tissue to mop a puddle of goo from the purple dress I'd hired.

Katie really got on my case over that. Mainly because we'd lost our joint deposit due to the cleaning bill.

"For fucks sake Emily" she raged. "Would it be too much to ask for you to swallow, like any normal date? You don't see _me_ making any mess, do you?"

My stunned and disbelieving look went right over her head, of course. She might think that spending 15 minutes with a meat lollipop between her lips is fine, but this Fitch mouth is only truly happy when fanny is on the menu. No fucking way Jose to portable saveloy's... _whoever_ they belong to.

But all that is a bit academic now. Naomi fucked off to Cyprus for the first month of our 6 week college break, and I was due to fly out on Friday week with Katie, to join my 'rents and James in the gite they hired near Paris. After the car crash known as my abortive seduction of Ms Campbell, I retired hurt. She is no doubt nightly writhing under a hairy, swivel hipped Greek waiter, still trying to cling on to that closet door. I spent the first week she was away torturing myself with mental images of her newly tanned body being penetrated by horny locals. But fuck that for a game of soldiers. At least I summoned up the mental strength to trash my old phone and sweet talk my dad into buying me a new one. New phone, new sim, new contact list. One which does NOT feature one Campbell N.

Result, no missed calls, voice-mails or texts from you know who. OK, I had to swear the others to secrecy. No point in getting a new number, only for it to be leaked to her overnight. But, so far, so good.

So lying here in my back garden, on a hot July day, with my parents and annoying little brother away and Katie following her lamo reserve team footballer to London for a game (and as she had pleaded with him for a night in town afterwards, they wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon) I had the house and garden to myself for at least 24 hours.

Bliss.

I poured myself another chilled and premixed vodka and coke from the thermos under my lounger and settled back to get some rays. After half an hour lying on my front, I got brave and loosened the ties of my blue bikini top. No one could see into our garden over the 8 foot hedges my mother had insisted on my dad installing to prevent prying eyes, so I was safe from casual perving...or so I thought.

Like I said, it was warm, the vodka was making my head a little woozy, and as I turned onto my back, my thoughts swam to that new sexy actress in Hollyoaks. God, she had great tits. I felt a warmth entirely unassociated with the sun build between my legs. That night by the lake with Naomi had definitely given me a taste for al fresco sex. Why not, I thought, and sniggered to myself. Time for a bit of 'me' time.

I slid the top down so my tits were bare. The sun felt good on them, and I felt my nipples crinkle at the gentle breeze...or it could have just been the thought of what I was just about to do...you choose.

Five minutes later, my slow caresses had progressed to outright stroking. My tits were tingling from the slow rolling of my nipples between finger and thumb. My skin felt like it was electrified all over. I sat up and pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes before swallowing another generous mouthful of chilled vodka...time to get this show on the road. Lying back down, I slipped my right hand inside the tiny matching blue bottoms. That first touch was always a good moment to me. I knew I wouldn't take long, so I deliberately slowed my pace. My middle finger slipped into its familiar position, gently parting my folds until it encountered my already excited clit. God, I was so wet already, my finger slipped over and around the excited nub easily. I let out a groan, and allowed my legs to fall open, bending one knee upwards to give my fingers more room to play. My other hand slid up my stomach and cupped a breast. I sighed as my finger began to play that familiar tune.

Just as I bit my lip (a pretty accurate Fitch sign that the cry of ' _fire in the_ _hole_ ' is imminent, I heard something. To be honest, unless it was Vladimir Putin, about to carve out a chunk of the West Country as new Soviet territory, I wasn't sure I _could_ actually stop. But I paused. And in that pause, a familiar, smoky voice sounded about a foot from my ear.

"Delicious" she said. I froze...fucking Effy _Stonem_...how the fuck?

I opened my eyes and jerked my head to the side. My hand came out of my pants like it was rocket assisted and I gaped in what I'm sure was a very unattractive expression.

"Effy? What the fuck...how did you...what are you doing here...?" I stuttered. Being caught getting off wasn't that unusual a situation in my house, but the disapproval of my twin, or the ecstatic face of my terminally perverted little brother weren't half as embarrassing as this.

Effy smirked at me as I sat there still open mouthed.

"Your side gate was unlocked babe" she drawled, still giving my body a serious eye fuck "But this was a very pleasant surprise...I _must_ say"

I flushed what must have been a deep red and tried to drag my bikini top up to cover my tits. Which was all a bit late, I'm sure you will agree?

"Don't cover up on my account, beautiful" she smirked "Would it be too much to ask for you to carry on? Very stimulating"

"B...but...you're not gay...I mean...you like boys?" I stuttered, carrying on my semi coherent voice pattern.

"I'm lots of things, Emily Fitch" she smiled, and then did something which completely undid me (pun intended). She reached for my hand...the hand which had recently been inside my pants...put it to her mouth, and sucked my middle finger! I swear the sensation of her warm lips, and the swipe of her tongue across it was the single most erotic sensation I had ever experienced. I actually shivered, even though it was as hot today as any time this year. I swallowed thickly.

"W...what do you want from me Effy?" I finally managed

She didn't answer, just released my finger with an audible plop.

"Sweet" she grinned eventually. Fuck, she thinks my fanny tastes sweet, my brain screamed at me.

I goggled, wide eyed as she straightened up and I got a proper look at her. The usual pale grey see through shirt dress, no bra and the obligatory DM's. In other words, smoking hot.

She smiled down at me and held out her hand.

"I won't break your heart Emily" she said quietly. "And I've never been with a girl before...but then... that doesn't matter, does it? _You_ have"

So I got up and followed her obediently into my empty house.

We went upstairs silently, her fingertips holding mine. I was literally incapable of coherent thought, apart from a repetitive "Effy Stonem, the girl _EVERYONE_ wants to fuck... is taking me to bed"

When we got to the landing, and I stood beside her, she raised one eyebrow. Right, I thought, which bedroom? Not mine...single beds are off the menu. Not my fucking parents room. Screwing anyone in my mothers bed would be like farting in church. So, apart from James's room (same single bed problem, with the additional probable hazard of sticky sheets) so thank God for the guest room. Above the garage, rarely used, but with a good sized double bed and clean sheets. I pulled at her hand and she followed me to the room.

Once we got inside the bedroom, I started to lose my courage a bit. This was Effy, after all. Sex goddess. Seducer of Cook, Freddie and the object of lust of heaven knows how many?

But, as always, she operated her other worldly precognition.

"Emily...I can hear you thinking from here. This is my first time, so be brave... Just do...everything...to me"

I gulped...everything? Shit, my mind went up to a new gear...I didn't even own a dildo, let alone a strap on...

She smirked at my expression and closed the gap between us.

"Well, maybe not _everything_ " she giggled "But I'm the beginner here. I fancy you...you fancy me,.unless you're too polite to say _no_...so lets get naked, huh?"

Now THATS an offer I didn't get every day. Didn't take me long. Two pulls on my bikini bottom cords and I was nude. Effy spent a moment looking me up and down. By the size of her pupils, she approved of what she was seeing. She reached down to the bottom hem of her apology for a dress and pulled it off in one move. Her tits bounced prettily as she lowered her arms and suddenly there didn't seem to be enough air in the room. God, she was fucking stunning. And to cap it all, as she used her heels to drag off the unlaced boots, I could see that she was wearing a tiny pair of white cotton knickers...with pink teddy bears on them. Fuck me...Suddenly I felt like the worlds youngest pedo. And when she slipped her thumbs under the waistband and dropped them to the floor, my title was confirmed. She was as smooth as a twelve year old. It didn't seem possible. Naked, this 17 year old vamp, who had effortlessly seduced the philanderer Cook, and dazzled half the college, looked like a child standing there, looking at me gravely.

"Say something" she said huskily

"I really fucking want you" I said, suddenly realising that I did...more than anything. Thoughts of anyone else, Naomi Campbell included, simply disappeared. I reached out to her, and she came into my arms immediately. The first kiss was warm, gentle and searching. The second was more eager. Her tongue joined mine and I tasted tobacco and wine. It wasn't unpleasant. I moaned softly into her mouth as our nipples grazed each others. Her skin was smooth and silky as I reached down and cupped her pert arse for the first time. This time she moaned as my thigh pushed between hers. I felt heat and wetness.

Her fingers clung to me as I lowered her onto the bed. I didn't want to lose contact, not for a second. She followed my lead, allowing me to stroke and tease her breasts before copying me. I looked into her eyes as she touched me. They were filled with the sort of wonder Naomi's had one time, eons ago...but unlike Naomi, I had no doubt that Effy Stonem wouldn't run for cover afterwards.

I was right.

After I had explored her with my hands, and she me...I slid down her body. I needed to taste her. Her thighs parted willingly as I moved between them. She reached behind her and p!umped up two pillows presumably so she could watch what I was doing. Again, so unlike Naomi, who would generally put an arm across her eyes when I went down on her, almost like if she couldn't see who was making love to her, she could pretend she didn't know. But Effy wasn't about pretending. Sex to her was an experience to be enjoyed to the full. When I blew on her cunt, before reaching out my tongue and touching her moist folds, she jerked in pleasure, but when I looked back up at her face, she smiled at me with knowing eyes.

"Oh yeah" she breathed "...just like _that_...Emily Fitch"

I didn't have many tricks in my bag in those days. Most of my technique was gleaned from websites and Diva, but this was something I wanted...no..needed to do. So I did it, and I did it well. Or at least well enough to make Effy Stonem cry out, gasp, moan...and eventually, hold my mouth, with its flickering tongue, hard against her as she threw back her head and came hard. She even let me slowly lap at her until I could feel the small muscles in her thighs and belly twitch as the next orgasm built. She wasn't touching me, apart from a hand tangled in my hair as I forced my tongue to drive deeper, to lap faster. But the sheer sensation of making her lose control a second time made my own cunt clench so hard, I was a fraction away from coming myself.

And did she return the favour? Fucking right she did. With no prompting, or nervousness...she flipped me over and buried her head between my legs. She may have been a novice, but enthusiasm trumps experience sometimes. I came noisily, lengthily...deliriously.

After the sex, she didn't jump up and hunt for her clothes like someone I could mention. She spooned me comfortably and whispered in my ear as I drifted off. And when I woke? She was still there, a hand resting on my hip, looking at me with hooded eyes.

"Again?" she whispered

"Oh _fuck_ yes" I whispered back. And so we did...and before morning, we'd fucked another three times.

The last time I woke I thought she might have left, but no...she was sitting up, with her long legs crossed at the ankles, blowing thin plumes of smoke towards the ceiling from the joint in her hand. When my eyes opened, she looked at me silently for a moment before speaking.

"Well..." she said softly "that... was a night to remember... Emily?"

My stomach lurched. So this was it then. One afternoon and night of wall to wall shagging. Then I go back to my revision and she departs to continue tormenting the better half of Bristol. But I was wrong. As always, she read my thoughts like a clairvoyant.

"Don't over think it Emily" she breathed "I never said this had to be a one off, did I?"

"So this wasn't just an experiment for you Eff?" I said.

"In one way...yes it was. I was curious...now I know. Don't be so hard on yourself hun. You were...very entertaining. If you're asking if we can do this again...definitely"

We'll that was something I guess. She was already two strikes up on Naomi. She hadn't hit and run, and she seemed utterly unembarrassed about lying here naked with me afterwards.

She smiled that Mona Lisa smile again and stubbed out her spliff in a glass.

"I don't have to be anywhere for a while...do you?" she said

I didn't. Katie wouldn't be back till the afternoon at the earliest.

"Nope" I said slowly, taking the time to run my eyes over her body again.

"Then I think I need to be fucked again Emily...are you available?"

We both sniggered at that. Fuck yeah, I was _definitely_ available.

I'd never tried 69 with a girl before (nor a guy either) but she said she wanted to try everything...half an hour later, we collapsed side by side on the bed, lips wet with each others excitement. I was exhausted all over again. The sheets were damp with our sweat...and other liquids. She moved closer and slung an arm over my waist, holding my eyes with that penetrating Stonem stare.

"I think you and I...well, maybe we could try this thing..." she said, and for once, her mysterious look was gone.

"I thought we'd tried **most** things" I said lightly

"You know what I mean" she said softly "Like being together occasionally. Nothing heavy...just friends with very pleasant benefits?"

Of all the things she had said in my bed, that was the most surprising.

"But...I thought you were going out with Freddie...and there's Cook...?" I trailed off.

"I _was_ fucking them occasionally. There is a distinction."

I swallowed hard.

"So...like proper fuck buddies then?" I croaked. Surely I was reading way too much into this?

She bit her lip, and I tried hard not to remember how Naomi had the same expression on her face when she was wrestling with a problem.

"Well, its a bit early to order the rings and flowers, but...I really like you Fitch...and as Scarlett Johanssen is currently unavailable...yeah, lets try, huh?"

"Our friends are going to shit a brick...oh fuck...and _Katie_?"

My eyes goggled at the thought of how my sister was gonna react to me moving my lesbian fascination from Naomi Campbell to her biggest rival. Fuck me, Katie had only just begun to say Effy's name without a dozen swear words attached. Now her twin sister was shagging her nemesis. You really couldn't make it up.

Effy looked at me seriously.

"Forget Katie...she's not half as homophobic as she pretends" she smirked, and I filed that one away for future reference "What about Naomi?"

I could have tried to bluff, but it would have been pointless. Effy could see straight through me.

"It will be...well, difficult Eff" I said eventually "I do... _did_ love her...and despite the fact that she's a stupid, pig headed, self denying twat...I think she might actually have some feelings for me"

I looked at Effy steadily "But she _had_ her chance. If you think we can have something, even if its casual here, I'm willing to try"

"Thats all I can ask Emily" Effy said softly "And I keep my promises...I won't break your heart...if you hadn't been focused totally on Naomi from the first day at college, you might have noticed I quite fancied you too.

I gaped again

"Even from then?" I said

"Even from then" she nodded. "I'm not gonna make you stupid promises. But I'll hold your hand in public.., kiss you hello and goodbye...and we'll take it from there. Deal?"

I nodded. Naomi might not want me, but the hottest girl at Roundview did. What could possibly go wrong?

And that is how my summer break between terms at Roundview suddenly got a whole lot better. I was now Effy Stonems fuck buddy. It could have been worse...


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part of Beautiful Combinations. Emily has enjoyed her very own 'summer of love' with Effy. Not what she'd planned, or counted on. Naomi has spent the last 4 weeks in Cyprus " _d_ _oing a_ _bit of thinking,_ _on my own_ _..by myself"_ But now its back to year two of 6th form college. More studying, more education...in every sense of the word. **

Emily

I stifled a moan as the guy, who's name momentarily escaped me, put a bit more pressure on my fanny with his cupped hand. I had kept to my promise not to let him into my knickers whatever the provocation, but outside fumbling was OK, wasn't it?

Effy had persuaded me, as part of my new sexual 'education' as New Emily, that I should come on this double date with her. I give her credit, she never said she had sworn off cocks, even while she was daily using her incredibly talented tongue on my grateful clit. I knew what I was getting into.

We were what we were. Friends with benefits...fuck buddies. OK, unlike Naomi, she was cool about things like holding hands in public. Even kissing in the street was fine. But I was under no illusions that this... _thing_...we had was a love affair. We fucked...a whole lot...we hung out and we talked about all kinds of stuff. But no one said anything about love. Which suited me fine, if I was honest. I'd tried love...it hurt like a bitch.

Naomi was still in Cyprus, presumably staying firmly in the heterosexual closet, and tomorrow, I was flying out from Bristol to Paris, to meet up with my parents and James over there.

I really wanted to spend this evening stark naked with Elizabeth Stonem. Preferably in our favoured side by side 69 position. I'd certainly perfected my technique these past 3 weeks. But I knew it all had to end. Once I left Bristol for France, I had no doubt Effy would be back to stiff dicks for satisfaction. But I _had_ hoped for one last night of certain orgasms, instead of being here, in the back seat of an old Mercedes, with a skinny guy called Darren trying to persuade me to go down on him. Fat chance.

Unfortunately,that was what Effy had been doing in the front seat, to Darren's mate Mike for the past 5 minutes. Noisily. Yuk. Thank God I only got the soundtrack.

Darren eventually gave in trying to get his hands inside my clothes with bad grace, and settled for the offer of a hand job, whilst playing clumsily with my (covered) tits. I settled in for an evening of tennis elbow.

Effy finished priming the pump, as it were, and moved up to straddle the lucky guy in the drivers seat. A bit of careful maneuvering, a long sigh, and then she was slowly grinding up and down in his lap...presumably satisfactorily filled.

Luckily Darren, (he of the sturdy hard on and clumsy fingers), was content to nuzzle my neck now in what I'm sure he thought was a romantic way, and let me pump him disinterestedly.

Now despite what everyone including my sister thinks, I'm not a _complete_ novice at giving satisfaction to horny guys. OK, JJ isn't exactly known as the Don Juan of Roundview, but I left him in his bed with a satisfied smile and a wilting dick. And two other guys felt the benefit of my manual technique at middle school.

So I was pretty confident I could give him the finale he craved. Its just that I wasn't the least bit into it. Effy was groaning her own pleasure now, so I knew Mikes dick was hitting the spot. She opened her eyes at one particular deep thrust and stared at us in the back seat. It must have been stimulating to her, because her eyes got that dark, glowing look. The one I knew very well...because I'd seen it often enough before.

It was the look she had thirty seconds before she came. It was as if she'd climbed a steep hill, and was now gratefully viewing the down slope

" _Show me your tits_ " she mouthed.

I shook my head. For fucks sake. I'd spent the past 15 minutes keeping Darren's hand out of my underwear. Why should I do it now?

" _Show me your fucking_ _ **tits**_ " she mouthed again, almost fiercely.

I sighed and gave in. By the sounds of Darren and Mikes breathing...we were almost at the 'their she blows' point anyway. I reached up with the hand that wasn't busy and unclipped my bra. Thank fuck for front opening underwear, huh?

My tits fell free of the bra. As Darren was still hopefully sucking my neck, I risked a tweak of my erect nipples for Effys benefit. It had the desired effect...she moaned loudly again and humped her tame dick even harder. I couldn't resist and put my tongue out, waggling it lewdly at her.

I wanted her to know I needed my tongue inside her, instead of that pumping cock.

Her eyes widened even more, and her own pink tongue came out and licked her bottom lip. That simple gesture did more for my libido than fifteen minutes of Darren's foreplay. I gasped and she smiled hungrily back. Suddenly the manual pressure Darren's hand was putting on my knickers worked. I rolled my head back and let out a small moan. Which had two immediate effects.

My 'partner' groaned deep in his throat at what I'm sure he thought was my surrender to his foreplay skills, and Effy started to come. She rammed herself down hard on the mercifully hidden human dildo that was penetrating her and moved her hand down to her front, away from where it had been holding Mikes head against her neck. I knew its destination instantly. Three weeks of getting her off had taught me _all_ her likes and dislikes, intimately.

And Effy Stonem definitely liked to circle her clit with a single finger when she was about to orgasm. Her head went back and she moaned again. At the same time, lover-boy grunted several times and rammed upwards. Well, at least three of us were getting off tonight...

Seconds later, I felt Darren's cock throb strongly in my hand and grabbed a strategically placed tissue I had put on the seat earlier. I didn't want to deal with the sticky aftermath any more than I had to.

I'll give him his due...he was a bit of a fire hose... I don't suppose his mate will have been too impressed with the cleanup job he faced in the morning. I don't think Mercedes took those sort of stains into account when designing their leather seat backs, but at least I didn't have it all over my skirt.

We exited the car pretty quickly after the formalities were observed. Which basically means we swapped phone numbers (Obviously mine and Eff's were fake) and we deleted theirs within seconds of watching them drive away.

I got my fun in the end though. I knew Effy was still horny, which was quickly proved when she dragged me into the nearest alley and finger fucked me to a very satisfactory climax minutes later, whispering delicious filth into my ear as she thrust inside. The male part of the evening fading fast for both of us...I think.

We went back to her house, still giggling at the simplicity of the teenage male mind.

XXX

So..two weeks later, and yours truly is stepping out of a taxi, outside my parents house in Bristol. I had a great time in Paris. Seeing the sights, eating the food...oh, and having the time of my life with a slim, dark French girl called Fleur. But that story is for later...

I'd left my mobile phone at home. Naomi was still in Cyprus, and anyway, I wasn't talking to her, Effy was in Italy, no doubt getting shagged nightly by some lucky Italian, and my sister was with me. I enjoyed the freedom of not being a slave to ring tones. Katie thought I had gone raving mad, but I loved it.

So when I finally got upstairs to our shared room, which suddenly felt very claustrophobic after Effys airy room and the big _chambres_ at the gite, I picked up the handset, which I'd left on charge, and switched it on.

Ten voice mails from Naomi (various versions of "I _miss you...can we_ _talk?_ ")

One voice mail from Effy ( _Get home bitch. Now!_ )

Sixteen texts from Naomi.( _see above_ )

Apart from puzzling how Naomi had got my new number at all, I wasn't that bothered, strangely.

I smothered a smirk when Katie flashed me her patented "What the fuck, bitch?" look.

I deleted all the messages and voice mails. James had been known to masturbate to any dirty messages he discovered.

But what the hell...

I was looking forward to college tomorrow...

XXX

Walking to college was very different this term. Well, just _walking_ was different. Last time I'd been going to somewhere new, somewhere I was almost breathless with excitement at the prospect of. Before Naomi, before Effy. Before being driven in that ridiculous yellow Renault Megane, by Danny 'sleazebag' Guillermo, while my sister let him casually finger her in the front seat. Which was vomit inducing, obviously. Having him suggest a highly improbable 'twin thing' as I clumsily got out was similarly sick prompting. At least this time, I had fresh clean(ish) air and the memory of Effy and France to amuse me.

Speaking of Eff. I'd spoken to her last night. She'd had fun in Italy (of course) Mainly because of an older guy called Aldo. But the no doubt gory details of her Italian shagathon were saved for today. I'd told her about Fleur, and she praised me for taking her advice to spread my wings. I had mixed feelings about the 5 day mini affair in Paris. One part of me had relished the chance to practice on another smooth, sexy female body. The other part sneakily prodded me about 'cheating' I'm not sure who my conscience was uneasy about...Effy, or...'she who must not be named'.

Anyway. New college year, New glittering resolutions...the sun was shining brightly for a change in the blue Bristol sky, and I felt...well, OK, really. More comfortable in my own skin. More... _Emily_.

As I got to the corner, just before turning into the Roundview car park, I saw a familiar figure, dressed in the obligatory see through shirt dress, throwing what was probably her 5th cigarette of the morning to the ground and crushing it with a black DM. Effy fucking Stonem.

She saw me at the same moment I saw her. I was relieved to see my wide smile returned without hesitation.

"Emily" she smirked as I got level with her "Looking _good_ babe...in fact fucking hot"

I smirked back. Unlike last year, with Katie stealing my preferred outfit, I'd hidden this years clothes until she'd left. Nothing too daring. A tight white singlet top, which showed off my tan (and with the help of a push up bra, my tits) A bright red mini skirt and matching red flats. Like I said, nothing special, but showing off my assets wasn't something I would have been comfortable about doing this time last year.

"Thanks" I grinned "Still got that aversion to underwear then, Stonem?"

Her nipples told me there was nothing between them and the crisp September air other than that thin material.

She threw back her head and laughed.

"I was thinking ahead, little Fitch" she smiled "Thought I'd give you something to think about till lunchtime" She leaned closer and I shivered at her cool skin against my arm "Because I think you and me need to break a couple more of Harriet's rules babe"

I shuddered at her words. Jesus, I remembered that list Harriet had read out in first assembly. No smoking (already broken) no penetrative sex, no oral sex... Oh fuck, I thought I knew the rules Effy was talking about breaking. I cursed my decision to steal Katies new thong. I didn't even like the fucking things. Like wearing itchy dental floss. And now I could feel the dampness between my thighs already. Should have stuck to girl shorts...

Pandora came round the corner at that moment, and the teasing stopped. Mainly because she launched into an immediate blow by blow account of her summer break, in excruciating detail.

I tuned her out instantly when another familiar figure rode into view on an ancient bike. Of course...Naomi fucking Campbell, looking far too sexy in a pair of blue cotton cut offs and a black V neck tee. Someone else had acquired a summer tan, my mind teased. She looked fucking mint, and I had to consciously stop my mouth from hanging open.

Of course, Effy spotted her, and my sudden rabbit/snake expression immediately. She stopped Pandora in mid flow, by turning away from her and gripping my elbow in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Now then Ems" she breathed in my ear "Lets not make this TOO easy for the ice queen, shall we?"

She turned my head to face her own and leaned forward deliberately. Her cool lips touched, then captured my own, tongue searching for mine. It was all too deliciously familiar. I found myself responding without thought. The kiss only lasted seconds, but it was enough to raise a cheer from three guys to one side of us and a gasp from Pandora, who goggled at us in wonder. Her and Thomas had only just started working out the finer details of hetero surf and turf, so watching two of her female friends make out in public was blowing her circuit board.

When Effy eventually stepped back, I knew my flushed cheeks would be clearly visible to everyone despite my new tan. I stared at her dumbly, before eventually reaching down to take her offered hand. Then I remembered the reason for this deliberate PDA show. I turned my head and looked straight at a frozen Naomi.

She was standing by her bike, mouth slightly open and with a puzzled, wounded look in her pretty blue eyes. She stared at us as if we'd grown two heads. I could read the emotions going through her mind. Surprise, disbelief, anger, hurt.

I didn't know whether to be happy she cared, or sad that she'd never cared enough to do this small thing with me before Effy had.

Effy pulled at my hand, breaking my introspection, and I walked away with her to our first classes.

Which, unfortunately, was English Lit. A class I shared with someone special. But not with Effy.

When we parted at the door, Effy gave me another kiss. Briefer than the last, but it still got hungry looks from the boys squeezing past us into the room. She put her mouth to my ear and whispered into it.

"See you at break then babes...Stay strong, huh?"

I knew what she meant. I shared this class with a significant other. One Naomi Campbell.

I sat in the middle section, where I usually sat. Two rows from the front, at a two seat desk. Soon enough, she came into the room and looked round. I had no idea where she was going to sit. Last year there would have been no question.

Last year, even when we were going through one of her 'I'm not gay...not even in the slightest' times, she would still sit beside me. As if to say to the world " _Look,_ _ **I**_ _may not be gay...and I definitely don't want to shag_ _the_ _girl beside me...but I'm not hiding from anyone"_

But that was last year.

I looked at her as she stared back at me. This time her eyes didn't betray her emotions. Finally, her shoulders gave a little shrug, she sighed and walked straight over.

"Em" she said quietly

"Naoms.." I answered. Then she sat down...

The next hour was...difficult. I could sense every movement, every breath of the person beside me. Outwardly, we were both paying attention to Josie's stupid hand puppet. Inwardly I don't think neither of us would be able to remember a single word of the lesson. She sighed several times, but I kept my arms still and my head facing forward.

Eventually, she broke, as I knew she would. Josie was just making 'Gerald' recite a long passage from Coleridge. Fuck knows what poem. I felt Naomi's arm move, until the small hairs of her forearm brushed against mine. It felt like someone had jammed my hand into a toaster. I swear the hairs on my neck stood out like pins.

Then she moved her little finger. Just enough to brush the top of my hand.

I didn't mean to say it so loudly or so harshly. I blame the electricity which seemed to be cycling between us. I jerked my hand away and hissed.

" _Don't_!"

Every eye in the room turned to look at us.

Naomi's face was even redder than mine, and the shock written on it would have been funny, under any other circumstances.

But not these circumstances.

She jerked away from me, her face betraying surprise and pain. I almost dropped back into 'old Emily' mode. Last year I was either constantly apologizing to her, or sending her longing looks. But this year was different. I watched her expression settle into one of sadness.

The rest of the class had got bored by now, even Cook, who had stage whispered something to Freddie about " _trouble in lezzerland_ " had gone quiet. I turned to Naomi, who was now looking down at her course book, as if she was actually studying.

 _"Just...don't...OK?"_

She didn't answer, but the tips of her ears were red. Her head jerked downwards in a parody of a nod.

Nothing happened for the rest of the lesson. It was like there was an invisible barrier between us now. We sat as far apart as two people at a shared desk can. It felt horrible. Even when she had been at her bitchiest last year, we didn't have this huge gulf between us. I decided then and there that we needed to talk. I didn't want her to think I didn't like her any more. Christ knows, Naomi never did have many friends. I scribbled a few words onto a scrap of paper and waited for 'Gerald' to start quoting again.

I slipped it under Naomi's book and saw out of the corner of my eye her pick it up and peer at it. Last year I found it utterly endearing that she refused to wear her reading glasses in public. Only in her room would she put them on...and only then because I told her she looked like a sexy librarian...and could she please wear them the next time I fucked her. The resulting tickling competition resulted in a very pleasant half hour in her bed. Of course, next day she was even bitchier than usual, cutting me dead in the common room when I waved at her. Like I said, bittersweet memories with her...always.

She read the note, then turned and looked at me. A curt nod, and our eyes went back to front and centre for the rest of the class. Gerald got our entire attention for a change.

Thinking that Effy would guess I had issues to sort with Naomi, I followed my ex to the rear of the gym. No one went there during the day, so I was pretty confident we wouldn't be disturbed. If I'd known what was going to happen, I'd have taken disturbed any day.

Naomi turned to face me when we were safely hidden by the buildings high walls. Her arms were folded defensively and she bit her bottom lip before speaking. Something I knew she only did when she was really nervous.

"So...you and Effy huh?" she said in a low voice, scuffing her heel on the dirt "How did _that_ happen?"

I looked at her hard for a moment. It was just a straight question, no trace of her usual sarcasm.

"Neglect" I said

I saw her brow crease in surprise. I knew she wouldn't get it.

"Neglect?" she asked "What the hell does that even mean, Emily?"

I considered sugar coating it, but the anger I had felt inside the day she told me she was going away on her own to Cyprus for the summer came bubbling back to the surface. Fuck it I thought, no point in pretending any more.

" _Your_ neglect" I said in a hard voice "You said you wanted to do some thinking, by yourself...to be by yourself...for the whole _fucking_ summer? Well, while you were doing that...I did some of my _own_ thinking. And guess what Naomi? I decided I didn't want to be your lapdog any more. I'm not that Emily now. And then Effy came by my house and showed me that other people find me desirable, attractive, nice to just be with. She was there, and you weren't. Simple"

Her mouth was hanging open by this point. I don't think, no I know I had never spoken to her so directly before. Even when we were holding hands through that fucking stupid cat flap, I hadn't told her how I really felt.

She bit her lip again.

"I'm so sorry..." she started, but I interrupted.

"Sorry for _what_ exactly Naomi? Sorry for treating me like shit last year? Sorry for blowing hot and cold so often, I got mental pneumonia? Or sorry for sleeping with me...several times...and then running off in the morning? There are so many reasons, aren't there?"

I stopped then because shockingly, she'd started to cry silently. However else I had changed, I still didn't like to see her cry. Enough of the old Emily still existed for that to hurt.

"I'm so sorry...for everything" she said between quiet sobs "I never meant to hurt you. My head was all over the place. I was so confused, you know, loving a girl..and then you were so close...too much...too much of everything...I couldn't even _think_ straight with you around... I had to get away..."

Part of me was stunned at that sentence... _loving_ a girl?...she had never admitted that before. The old Emily bit of me thrilled just to hear that. But the new me cynically observed that loving me wasn't the problem, _showing_ me was.

"And I suppose your stay in Cyprus has made it all crystal clear now? Or did you meet a nice fit Greek bloke, who showed you that it was all a teenage phase and that cocks really were the cure?"

She blinked away tears and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. I had to physically stop myself reaching out to touch her face. Despite my harsh words, I wasn't kidding myself that I'd stopped loving her. Maybe I just wasn't IN love with her any more...

"There weren't any blokes...Greek or otherwise" she whispered "I'm gay Emily, and I know that now"

Now my mouth dropped open. Surprise after surprise this morning.

But I couldn't just give in. Quite apart from the beautiful Effy, there were a million reasons why falling into her arms was a bad idea. Her next words confirmed that. I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So, how are you so sure now Naomi?"

"Because...because...because I... slept with a girl over there..."

Of all the things I expected to come out of her mouth, that wasn't one I was anticipating. I stared at her mouth, trying to convince myself I'd heard her wrong. Disbelief battled with growing anger inside me.

She'd slept with a GIRL? After all the pain and rejection I'd gone through last year. After almost a year trying to make her surrender to her real feelings...and all it took was a bit of sunshine and a glass of ouzo for her to drop her knickers for some random? I don't think I had ever been so angry with her before.

"And that's supposed to make me feel what Naomi? Happy you're out? Pleased for you that shagging me a couple of times gave you the courage to fall into bed with the first tourist who shared a bottle of wine with you...what part of _wrong_ don't you understand? You've just made me feel ten times worse..."

"B..but" she mumbled, but there was no way to stop me now. My sister always said people got me and her wrong. Piss off Katie and the retribution was swift and physical. Piss me off, and I was the daughter of Machiavelli, cold and calculated. I once spent an entire Christmas holiday plotting revenge on James, when he deliberately broke my iPod. My mum and dad were astonished to find him locked naked in the garage, with all his porno mags stuck to the walls with glue. The naughty bar almost collapsed...

"But _nothing_ " I snapped "You've just confirmed what I already knew Naomi. You're a coward and a fucking cheat. I don't want to see your face ever again. Don't call me...don't sit next to me in class...and DON'T talk to me again. We're done here"

"Please...please Ems" she sobbed, but I brushed past her, pausing only to spin round and spit one last instruction.

"And DON'T call me that...only my friends call me Ems"

I heard one last desperate sob as I turned the corner, but I was walking so quickly by then, it disappeared into the wind.

XXX

A few hours later I was home. Katie had fucked off round a guys house, which left me to brood, which wasn't a good thing, obviously. I knew I'd been brutal with Naomi, but my temper had been stoked with thoughts of her naked with some random girl. I plead temporary insanity m'lud.

But Effy had calmed me down in the best way possible. She waylaid me at lunchtime, just in time as it turned out. I was almost getting the sort of second thoughts which had got me into so much grief last year. I was minutes away from searching out Naomi and blubbing for her forgiveness.

Effy grabbed my hand as I came out of my last class of the morning. She dragged me into a vacant disabled toilet and pushed me up against the wall.

"Stop right now" she said firmly.

"Stop what?" I answered pointlessly. She could read people so easily, I knew it was a waste of time before the words left my lips.

"Stop thinking you made a mistake. She left you hanging for the whole holiday..and she fucked you around all last year. Stop thinking its your fault, Emily, its not. So...are you going to tell me what happened at break time, or should I guess?"

I thought for a second about letting her do just that. Her ninja powers could probably fill in the gaps unaided, but eventually I told her the lot. She just stood there, looking serious as I spilled my guts about what I'd said and the bombshell Naomi had dropped about Cyprus. Finally Effy nodded sagely and pulled me into a full on hug. Which was shocking in itself. Effy didn't do comfort hugging. Despite the fact that we'd spent many afternoons and evenings naked and shagging, she'd never gone in for much post screwing affection. It just wasn't her. A peck on the lips and a fag was more her style.

But now she gave me a proper hug, my dad would have been proud of it. And it did the trick. I felt better.

"So Naomi now knows how it feels to be shouted at...ignored and then chucked aside" she said "I think thats fair payback for last year. Think about it Ems. If you'd just taken her back...she would think she could do just about anything and you'd still forgive her. What sort of a fucked up relationship is that? You need to show her... _we_ need to show her, that you have more respect for yourself than that. OK?"

I sniffled a bit and nodded. She was right of course, when wasn't she?

"So...what do we do now?" I smiled weakly.

"I think you already know the answer to that one babe" she smirked back "Disabled toilets have so much... _room_...don't they?"

Her fingers went to the zip on my skirt.

"Eff..." I said weakly, knowing I was never going to stop her...when did I ever refuse...this?

She drew down the zip slowly, letting me watch her fingers. As the thin material fell to my ankles, she kicked it aside. I felt her eyes take in the flimsy thong and my tanned legs. It felt hot in there suddenly.

She ran a finger over my cheek and pulled my face to hers. The kiss was warm and sweet...my heart thumped in my chest as I felt both her hands pull at the bottom of my tee. In one move it was over my head.

Now I stood there in just my lacy underwear.

"I'd almost forgotten just how fucking _gorgeous_ you are..." she breathed And I shuddered in anticipation. No thoughts of Naomi now, just a delicious burst of heat between my legs.

She kissed me again, then pushed me towards the waist high table, stripping me as I walked backwards. By the time I was against the smooth coldness of the wood, I could feel the desire between my legs flare. She was going to fuck me, right here, right now...and there wasn't a thought in my head other than " _Oh God...yes please_ "

And she did. First with clever, probing fingers, then...when I was up on the mini table, legs spread obscenely wide...with her equally clever tongue. I gripped the handrail with one hand and her hair with the other and let her fuck me to an incredible orgasm. My moans must have been heard outside, but I didn't give a flying fuck. Effy Stonem was using all her powers to make me forget my ex.

When we came out afterwards, lips bruised and flushed there were a few people standing around in the corridor. Judging by the looks we got, no one was in any doubt what we'd been up to. There wasn't anyone I knew well out there, but I understood Roundviews jungle drums all too well. Within an hour, everyone would know that Elizabeth Stonem and Emily Fitch had been fucking in the toilets during the lunch break.

The secret was well and truly out now...


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi

I'd say the past week has been hell, but I think even Lucifer hadn't thought up anything for his condemned as miserable and depressing as how I feel right now. First, just when my stupid head is straight, after a year of yo yoing around... Emily has gone and found someone else...and Effy Stonem at that. How am I supposed to compete with that sort of opposition? I mean, I never even knew la Stonem swung that way. Last year she spent all her time only jumping off Cook's technicolour dick just to sink down on Freddies. No wonder they both got Chlamydia in the holiday, for fucks sake, she hardly dried off one erection before swallowing the next...

And now she's fucking _bisexual_ , or something? Thats like, my worst nightmare. The fittest girl in college bar none, decides to try out fanny, and Emily is her preferred dyke of choice?

I was just getting my head around them kissing in the car park, which reduced my brain to jellied mush when Emily follows up by giving me a brutal volley behind the gym, before telling me her and Stonem are now an actual item.

And the icing on the cake? Cook, the rotten fucker, sidles up to me between lessons that afternoon, and tells me Emily and Effy were heard noisily shagging in the disabled toilet at lunchtime. Normally I would have dismissed his lewd whispers as just another Cook wish fulfillment exercise. Last year, I lost count of the times he either asked me and Ems (Oh, and didn't that burn, when she told me only her friends could call her that) for a threesome, or for photos of us two going at it. Fucking creep.

But JJ nodded his head sadly when he heard Cook goading me. Fuck, even though I never really took to Jeremiah Jones, especially when I found out Emily had given him a pity shag, I knew he was basically honest. My lunch revisited my mouth, and I had to rush to the girls toilets to throw up.

Fate never gives you a fucking break though, does it? After I was done disposing of my sandwich down the loo, washing my mouth out with clean water at the sink afterwards, in saunters Effy fucking Stonem, with a face which clearly said, " _I got the girl, deal with it_ "

She moved to the mirror and touched up her smoky eye makeup. Fucking bitch never has to try much, I thought, reaching to the floor to pick up my bag. I wanted to make my escape with a tiny shred of dignity remaining.

Fat chance.

"The answers yes" she smirked, with that fucking annoying cryptic tone she had by default.

"To what?" I said flatly, trying not to give anything away. I might as well have a bandana with " _I still love Emily Fitch_ " on my forehead for all the good my feigned ignorance did.

"Yes I'm sleeping with her...but also... yes she still loves you..."

I hadn't asked either question, but the answers she offered without prompting had the desired effect. I felt elated and nauseous at the same time.

"Why are you torturing me Effy?" I said, hating myself for carrying on a conversation I didn't even want to have in the first place. I fucking _knew_ she was sleeping with Emily...Cook's lurid description of the noises coming out of the toilets earlier was plenty graphic enough for me. I didn't need confirmation from the recipient of Emily's no doubt impressive talents.

"I'm not" she snorted "First, its a fact that I'm sleeping with your ex... And second, its another fact that she still loves you. The first you can't do much about. Emily's not ready to forgive you...and I'm discovering a lot about her that makes me want this to go on for a while longer...she's a fucking _tiger_ in bed, isn't she"

I almost threw up again. Emily a tiger in bed? We'd only properly slept together twice, and both times ended up with me either running out on her or pissing her off so much she walked out on me. The other times were heated fumbles, when I was drunk enough not to care who saw where her hands were wandering. Poor Emily must have had a severe case of lesbian blue balls quite a few times. My face burned in shame at the way I'd behaved last year. And now Effy Stonem, who didn't even _do_ embarrassed, was making out with Emily wherever and whenever she liked. It hurt like a bitch. And it was all my fault.

"She doesn't love me...she _hates_ me" I mumbled. That row behind the gym was still painfully vivid in my mind.

"Oh dear, Naoms" Effy breezed "You don't really DO emotions, do you? Of course she still loves you. Are you that dim that you don't get that...even now? She just doesn't LIKE you very much at the moment. But you can't switch off something like that overnight. Me and Ems...we're just having some sexy fun. She fell hard for you last year...you fucked her over and deserted her..and now she needs time to heal. But _I'm_ not gonna make it easy for you either. She's fun, attractive and hot as hell. So in the meantime, while she's working out if you're worth another try...me and her...we're going to enjoy ourselves. Its up to you what happens afterwards"

Thats definitely the most I have ever heard Elizabeth Stonem say in one go.

"Thats supposed to make me feel good, is it? Knowing you and her will be at it like rabbits until she decides I'm still 'it' for her...a bit cold blooded, even for you, Stonem?" I snarled.

"Your problem" she shrugged. "If you can't hack it...there are plenty of hot dykes in Bristol who would love to take my place in Emily's bed. Like I said...up to you Naoms...see ya"

And with that, she swept out of the toilets, leaving me staring into the space she had just vacated.

XXX

So there I was, a week later, standing in a corner of a club bar, trying to be inconspicuous, while Emily and Effy grind against each other on the dance floor. And this isn't the first time I've tortured myself like this. Its the third time this week.

Each time, same story. I tour the bars for hours, drinking steadily, until I find them. It isn't difficult. Usually a small crowd of horny guys and jealous girls show me where they are. I hide out in a corner of the bar, watching them get closer. Lips nuzzling necks, hands wandering over arses and brushing tits. I can't look away, even though it makes my stomach roll. Eventually, when the tears burn my eyes so I can't see properly any more, I stagger away from the scene of the crime. I make my way home, sobbing quietly and fall into my bed, only to stare at the ceiling and torture myself some more all night.

School days are just as bad. The longing looks I used to get from those brown eyes are now pointed away from me. Effys sultry return looks often lead to a strange, sudden need for both of them to visit the toilets at the same time. I squirm in my seat until they come back, laughing. Usually, there's a brief touch of their fingertips before they sit down. It doesn't take a genius to work out what they've been up to.

To be honest I think I might be about to go insane, if this goes on much longer.

It all seemed so simple when I was in Cyprus. I did my thinking. I wanted Emily, and I knew I had the courage now to show her I did. And then there was Sasha.

She was older than me...ten years at least. On holiday in the chalet next door with her sister Linda. They were from Leeds, having a break from their husbands on a girls only holiday.

Her sister was short, blonde and a bit shrewish looking. She disappeared most days after a Greek waiter chatted her up in a bar downtown the first night they arrived. Sasha came over when I was sunbathing by the pool. It was early afternoon, and the other guests in this little complex were out and about, leaving the small square of bungalows surrounding the pool deserted.

We chatted about something and nothing, and then I noticed that behind her sunglasses, she was definitely checking me out. With only the shy Emily Fitch as a reference point, I wasn't exactly Miss Gaydar, but Sasha wasn't being too subtle about it, her eyes were raking my tits and legs while she talked. I licked my lips and she smirked at my response.

Long story shortened. I flirted back...she put a smooth hand on my bare thigh and stroked it, like a physical question mark, and I smiled up at her from behind my own sunglasses. Deal done. If I'd have known it was that easy, I'd have had a much easier time last year.

Ten minutes later, I was naked and panting under a twenty something Leeds housewife who knew exactly what to do with a willing woman. It was glorious. She was inventive, considerate and much more experienced than me. After her fingers and tongue had brought me to an explosive climax, I flipped her over and duplicated her efforts. It was all so... _easy_.

She was my height, dark haired, blue eyed and deliciously voluptuous. Everything a budding dyke could ask for.

After the first time, we swam in the deserted pool for half an hour still naked. When I finally dragged myself up onto the side, she swam over and spread my legs, looking up at me cheekily. She licked me to another shattering orgasm, before I even remembered that someone could come back at any moment.

Giggling, I dragged her out of the water, back to my chalet. I made love to her with shaking fingers. She held my face in her hands, gasping her way prettily through her own orgasm. It was a stunning sight, watching her eyes roll as she lost it. It was such a rush, knowing I could do this to a woman.

I remember thinking briefly what a complete fool I had been to deny my sexuality before. I fucking _adored_ this...sex with another woman. The softness of her lips, her sensual tongue..her big round tits, tipped with nipples which reacted instantly to my fingers or lips...the sweet, cloying wetness between her legs...the way her hips rolled and bucked when I entered her...the way she groaned and scrabbled fingers in my hair when I slid my tongue against her erect clit. I delighted in making her lose control.

I don't know how many times we fucked that afternoon and evening. I just know it was dawn before we exhausted ourselves. We spent the remaining days of my holiday sneaking an hour here, an afternoon there. It wasn't love...it wasn't even close to the way I felt about Emily. It was just wall to wall glorious sex. And it changed everything I knew and everything I wanted..

But it looked like it was all going to be for nothing now. Emily had hardly glanced my way since she finished yelling at me, and Effy just smirked irritatingly as always. I started to feel invisible again, just like I had last year, before a certain petite brunette started to play with my heart strings. Naomi Campbell, loner, loser, fraud.

And then something happened. Just when the lonely days and the tortured trips to clubs to see Emily making out with someone who wasn't me seemed to be driving me towards a complete breakdown, things changed. Not because of anything I did...not because of anything Effy or Emily did. Because a variable I had never considered entered the equation.

Mollie.

Who's fucking Mollie, I hear you asking? Well Mollie Douglas, to give her full name, exploded onto the Roundview scene without warning one crisp autumn morning.

First, she is American. Tall, slim to the point of skinniness and naturally blonde, with grey eyes and cute freckles. Her father is in the US Air force, and they had just moved over here with his unit from Germany. Second, she was as outgoing as I was introverted. She arrived this autumn morning, with a nervous Doug in tow and was introduced to the class as an exchange student. And guess where she sat? Yup. Next to me...Billy no mates. Mainly because it was the only vacant seat...seeing as how I was being ostracized by the people formerly known as my friends. Cook only hung around on the off chance of seeing my tits or getting my lips round his hard on. JJ was still scared of me on account of him shagging Emily. Freddie ignored me, because we had never been close anyway, and because he spent most of the lessons staring at Effy as she flirted with Emily. Katie hated me on general principle, but especially now she had a reason too. If Emily disliked me...that was good enough for the older twin. And Pandora was Effy's best friend...I was excluded by default.

But Mollie knew nothing about us band of vagabonds, or our messy history. She was new, attractive and endlessly chatty. Before the first Politics lesson was over, we were talking and swapping stories like old friends. I spent the lunch break with her on the sports field. Sitting side by side under a tree at the edge of the football pitch. She laughed at my jokes, my accent and my sarcasm. I laughed at her fearlessness (Cook tried his usual pick up lines, until she fixed him with a withering stare before giving him the silent finger) her sense of humour and her infectious enthusiasm for just about everything.

I know its a cliche, but we just clicked. We both hated politicians, but wanted to change the world anyway, we liked peanut butter (she thought my English crunchy peanut butter sandwiches were 'cute') the Arctic Monkeys and even my secret passion for miniature frog ornaments.

By close of play, we were behaving like real friends. I hardly noticed the time passing. I found out she was staying in a rented house about half a mile from my own in Alfred Road. I walked with her to the end of her road and promised to give her a call later. It was Friday, and for the first time in what seemed centuries, I was actually looking forward to a weekend...

We spent Saturday morning shopping for clothes. I hadn't gone out on the Friday night, so I was spared my usual lonely vigil in some dingy club, watching Emily get off her face and virtually screw Effy on the dance floor. I'm not saying it didn't cross my mind to go out, but a mini text war with Molly passed an hour or so, and by the time I would normally be drinking the dregs of a half bottle of vodka, prior to hunting the happy couple down, I was too pissed and comfortable to get dressed and go out. So I had an early night, woke up hangover free for the first time in weeks, and after showering, went to meet Molly in town.

I bought some new jeans, a couple of tops and a new bra. Molly shopped like a pro, spent a fortune and we ended up in an upmarket cafe, drinking mocha's and gossiping about the people I knew and she didn't.

I gave her a potted history of last years events, only leaving out the most painful bits. She smiled in the right places, winced in others. I found myself admitting to being gay (she shrugged) and to breaking Emily's heart and then my own (she uttered sympathetic noises for both of us)

Finally, I managed to turn the conversation to _her_ previous life.

"Oh, the usual Air Force brat shit" she giggled "Pop is on the move every two years. I just get settled, find a nice girl and wham...we're off again"

Well, that was a show stopper...a nice girl?

She saw my expression and winced at her inadvertent admission.

"Whoops" she shrugged.

"So...you're gay too Molly?" I said after the first awkward pause we had endured since we met.

"Bi...":she said nonchalantly "Tried both...quite like both. Why should a healthy 18 year old go without trying it all? Most times, I prefer girls...softer, better kissers...more emotional. But occasionally, especially when my old friends JD or JB are in town, its kinda stimulating to have a good old fashioned hard screw against a wall"

I must have looked a picture with my mouth open, because she giggled again.

"Don't tell me you're a fucking Gold Star?" she laughed

"Gold Star?" I asked "What the fuck is _that_?"

She smirked and sucked her middle finger in a kind of mock fellatio.

"Never had a dick inside" she chuckled.

"Oh..."I blushed "Well, then I'm definitely not a gold star. I tried it like you did, but it was either over before I knew it, or it was so boring, looking up at the ceiling while they bang away, I get fed up and finish the job myself"

This time we both laughed. The tension was gone again.

Then she leaned closer and stage whispered in my ear.

"I guess we're gonna have to further your education then Naomi"

"Right" I said, shivering slightly at her proximity and the sensation of her warm, coffee flavoured breath on my ear.

"There's just one thing though" she said quietly "Who _is_ that fucking girl outside giving me evil looks?"

I turned quickly to see the departing back of someone I knew very well...very well indeed.

XXX

So...its been a week since Mollie arrived. We've settled into a pleasant routine. I meet her on the way to college. We share a coffee shop mocha on the steps if it isn't raining, and separate at the lobby. Lunchtimes, we have our sandwiches in the field behind the gym, or in the cafeteria if its wet. After college, we either go somewhere together, like the library or an exhibition (she likes modern art, which I think is a load of Jackson Pollocks, but whatever) and we text and phone each other a lot. She's not my lover, although she's definitely hot. Neither of us want or need that at the moment. She wants someone to help her make sense of Bristol and the strange British way of life. I wanted, no I needed someone to talk to, to just _be_ with without expectations or pressure. It just kinda works for us.

I've not been out drinking or clubbing since Mollie arrived. There has just been a mountain of other stuff to do. And that means, apart from the welcome break in routine for my hammered liver, that I haven't spent any evenings recently hiding in the corner of a bar, while Effy paws Emily on the dance floor. Its been a relief, to be honest. I knew, whilst I was doing it, that I was just indulging in masochistic punishment for my behaviour last year, but it was like an addiction, I couldn't stop. They probably didn't even notice I was there. So Mollie has been good for me.

And then there's the strange effect Mollie's appearance has had on Emily. Two days after she saw us through the window of that cafe, I saw her in the corridor between classes. Up till then, even when I was still trying pathetically to talk to her, she had avoided even catching my eye. We were like two total strangers, unaware of each others existence. It hurt every time she deliberately turned her head away, or laughed too loud at someones joke. It was as if I had ceased to be.

But this morning, I saw her eyes widen as I came out of my English Lit class. I prepared myself for another snub, looking down at my books as if they had suddenly become riveting material. I was shocked when I looked up, expecting to see her back disappearing down the busy corridor. Instead, she was standing in front of me, with a look on her face I couldn't interpret.

"Naomi..." she said quietly.

I had no idea whether that was a statement or a question.

"Emily" I said.

She just nodded and walked by, ducking her head.

I caught a whiff of strawberries and vanilla. That sweet, but not cloying aroma which I always used to call the 'Emily' scent. Indefinable, but irresistible.

My heart jumped then. She'd _spoken_ to me. I had a second to register that she didn't exactly look her best, before she disappeared from sight. Her eyes looked tired and her skin was paler than usual. My normal instinct to feel protective was tempered by the certainty that her exhaustion was caused by 6 days a week clubbing with Effy, no doubt laced with wall to wall rampant sex.

The next day, she did it again, this time as I came out of the cafeteria with Mollie. My friend had laced her arm through mine. Not possessively. It was just Mollie...tactile in all things. I saw Emily's eyes narrow when she spotted the linked arms, but she smothered the tiny moue of annoyance, and smiled thinly instead.

"Naomi" she said, looking directly at me this time.

"Hi Ems" I replied, before wincing. Ems is for _friends_ , idiot, remember? I scolded myself.

But the small twist of her lips told me I had got away with it. Again she nodded quickly before retreating.

"So..."Mollie grinned "Looks like the ice is melting hun..."

"Fuck off" I grinned amiably "She probably just wants us to be distant friends now. She's still loved up with the Party Queen, remember"

Mollie stopped me with a tug of my elbow as I tried to walk away. We'd had a couple (OK, several) in depth discussions about the disaster formerly known as my love life, and I knew bullshit didn't work with her. She'd told me to let the dust settle, wait for the thing with Effy to run its course and then move in for the kill. Trouble is, that was advice that was very difficult to take. It still hurt a lot when I saw Effy whisper something in Emily's ear in class to make her laugh, or take her hand as they left college in the afternoon.

"The way she just looked at you Naoms, is _not_ the way you look at someone you just want to nod to in the street occasionally. She's still got the major hots for you. I think maybe Emily is having second thoughts, now you've got a hot American dyke as a new BFF"

Part of me thrilled with that advice. But the normal Campbell negative thoughts soon took over.

"Yeah, right" I said dismissively "Won't stop her shagging Effy fucking Stonem tonight, will it?"

"Probably not" Mollie shrugged, not being prone to sugar coating "But its a start, huh? Maybe you should do some shagging of your own, you know...while you're waiting?"

Her infectious grin made me laugh out loud at that observation. I swear I thought my vagina was healing up. Since I'd got back, and Emily had dropped her bombshell on me, I almost turned asexual. All my thoughts about sex had been tuned into Emily Fitch for so long, I had no idea how to stimulate myself any other way.

Sasha had been a pleasant and exciting distraction in Cyprus, but apart from that...nada.

I don't even remember how long it had been since I last masturbated. I'm a healthy 18 year old, and ever since I discovered what that little button did, I'd never stinted myself in the self pleasure department. Three, four, even 5 times a week (a whole lot more once I met Emily Fitch) was normal. Now, I had to rack my brains to remember the last time I'd indulged. Fuck, it was ages...

"You offering?" I giggled, hoping and fearing the answer in equal measure. I thought Mollie was hot, but she'd been a better friend to me than any of my so called mates from last year. I didn't want to spoil it for a quick mercy fuck.

"Naah" she chuckled "Not that I don't think you're hot babe...fucking _excellent_ tits...but we wouldn't work. Too different...too similar. In any case, I think your hearts taken, isn't it?"

Bollocks, I thought. She's right. Mollie was as fit as fuck, but shagging her just wouldn't feel right. I shrugged and blew out a long breath.

"Yeah...you're right. Guess I'll have to make do with my little pink rabbit tonight"

She punched my arm in mock anger.

"Blowing me out for a battery powered charmer...some friend you turned out to be...bitch!"

We laughed again and walked off arm in arm to our next lecture...

XXX

You know that strange feeling when you're neither asleep or awake? It was Sunday afternoon. I'd been out swimming on my own, which I didn't mind. Fifty lengths of the pool, a hot shower, and by the time I got home, I was knackered. My mum was out saving some endangered mammal or other, and after a cinnamon hot chocolate, I stripped down to just my knickers and dived under the sheet on my bed. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but it was a cold day, despite it still being September. I closed my window against the unseasonably sharp wind that was billowing my curtains and slept.

I don't know what the time was when I surfaced...my head felt heavy, still thick with sleep. I groaned and rolled onto my back. Daydreams swirled around my head in disjointed waves. I stretched my arms over my shoulders and stifled a yawn. Jesus, I need to get laid, I thought, apropos nothing. There was only silence downstairs, my mum would probably be out until supper time, unless she got fucking arrested, like last time she went on a rally.

I don't know what impulse put it into my mind, but suddenly I was aware of a throbbing sensation between my legs that I'd almost forgotten. I tried to bat away the connection it made to my dreaming head, but it kept nagging at me. Like a loose tooth you can't leave alone. Fuck me...I'm actually _horny_ , I thought.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the best bits from Cyprus. I knew, even in my dozing state, that thinking about Emily and sex together would pour instant cold water on the heat in my stomach. I'd tried that before, and it didn't work. Too many bitter tears had flowed.

No, I needed something emotionless but sexy to get off to. I thought about Sasha's brown tits, big and lush under my fingers. She'd been married for 5 years, but no kids yet, so her flesh was supple and firm all over. Those tits had fascinated me. I spent a few happy afternoons just teasing her...mouthing and lapping at her sensitive nipples until they were almost painfully erect. Until she growled at me in frustration, and forced my hand between her legs. God, that lady love to fuck and be fucked...

My right hand stole under the thin sheet and began to trace gentle lines round my stomach and breasts. No pressure...yet...just fingernails and the tips of my fingers. My mouth opened in a silent 'o' as my nipples crinkled and stood firm. I have sensitive nipples too and I knew just how much this teasing would help me have a spectacular orgasm. An empty house, my own fingers, happy memories...it was bliss.

Gradually I pressed harder, pulling at my nipples until they ached pleasantly. My other hand slid down from where it was gripping the bed rail. I needed more stimulation now. My legs opened wide as my fingers slid across my stomach, teasing the fine, soft hair before oh so gently finding my wetness.

"Oh yeah" I grunted as the tip of my middle finger found my clit, which was just coming out to play. I dipped my finger lower and collected some slick moisture there. I was so wet already...I knew it wouldn't take long. I'd denied myself this pleasure way too long already.

Gradually, with images of first Sasha, then a succession of beautiful and impossibly inaccessible celebrity faces and bodies, I built my desire. Soon the hand that was cupping and kneading my breasts in turn was needed elsewhere. I like penetration when I come. Always have. I considered stopping, so I could dig out my small pink dildo from the bottom drawer of my bedside table, but stopping meant not feeling this delicious rush for a few seconds, and I didn't want to break the mood. Instead, I pushed my left hand between my rolling thighs and thrust two straight fingers up inside me.

My breath came out in a whoosh as I registered how full I was now. I set up a regular rhythm...in and out with the fingers, curling them on the out-stroke, and with my other hand, used two fingers to isolate and circle my clit.

Instantly, I knew this was gonna do it. I thrust deeper, spreading my legs as wide as I could. My head went back into the pillows and I heard my own ragged breathing and repeated moans in time with my frantic fingering.

Suddenly, the images in my head changed abruptly...instead of Sasha's lush tits, a smaller, more conical pair filled my minds eye. A slimmer, youthful body occupied my fantasies. A familiar face looked down at me. My mind was spinning with her scent, her growls, her...thrusting inside me. I arched up off the bed, hammering at myself with straight fingers. My clit throbbed purposefully and I heard myself groan her name...again and again. As my toes curled into the mattress and the orgasm shook me over and over again, I could hear my voice calling her name.

"Emily...Oh FUCK baby...I'm coming...oh fuck.. _Emily_!"

Just as the spasms started to slow, and my wet fingers slipped nervelessly from inside me, I heard my bedroom door squeak. Not loudly, like it did when my mum barged in...but softly, like it did when someone was coming in slowly and carefully.

My stomach and thigh muscles were still twitching from the aftershocks, and my head just rolling back to its normal position. I gazed with unfocused eyes at the doorway. It couldn't be my mother. Catching me masturbating was an occupational hazard for her. After the first time she walked in on me getting off, which resulted in her attempting to 'put me at ease' by sitting on the bed beside me while I cringed under the sheets, not knowing whether I wanted to die of shame or kill her first, then die of shame, she had abandoned her talks on sex altogether. Thank fuck.

So no...it couldn't be my mum. Mollie? Oh God, that would be embarrassing, but not terminally so. She'd probably shrug and read a book till I finished.

But it wasn't my mum...it wasn't Mollie. It was a person I never expected to see in my bedroom ever, _ever_ again.

Standing in the doorway, woolly hat in one hand while the other was held over her open mouth, was one Emily Fitch. My ex...


	4. Chapter 4

Emily

I can't say I was utterly shocked. Weeks of 'experimenting' with Effy had rendered me pretty unshockable to sex in all its forms, but this definitely wasn't what I expected to see and hear when I got to Naomi's bedroom door. I'd met her mother on the street just as I got to her house. She was all togged up for a day on the barricades it seemed, complete with home made political placard. One of her endearing traits, when Naomi and I were a proper item was to latch on to any passing cause, giving it her all. I had no doubt some probationer Police Officer was bracing himself for a Gina Campbell earful.

Gina had greeted me with her usual warm smile and a suffocating hug. I'm thinking she was hoping all was well in the Naomi/Emily universe again, although that was far from the case. I'd gone there to have what I hoped would be a serious talk with my ex. OK, I admit I was more than a bit jealous of her new friendship with the American girl. Seeing your ex having fun and secret whispered chats with someone new and attractive does that to a girl (And even though Effy kept me 'occupied' whenever I wanted her to...I still got a twinge when Naomi and her new friend got touchy feely with each other... hypocritical, I know, but...)

Don't get me wrong, I was still plenty mad at Naomi, but this wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to pine tearfully for me for a suitable period, then grovel a bit so that I could eventually take her back with my dignity intact. The fact that I had been royally and regularly screwed by La Stonem in the meantime was by the way...wasn't it? Naomi wasn't meant to get up close and personal with some attractive (OK, fucking gorgeous) American dyke. She was supposed to be all red eyes and longing glances. This new friendship wasn't in the script at _all_...

So I started talking to Naomi...just brief hello's at first, but annoyingly, she seemed to be surgically attached to Miss Homecoming Queen at college, and the only time I saw Naomi in town she was glugging coffee in a high priced barista bar with the same irritating person. I decided then and there I would have to do something more direct, otherwise I might find their friendship had moved up several notches in no time, and that really WOULD be a disaster. Effy was a beautiful and sexy distraction, but neither of us were under any illusions this would last any longer than it was supposed to. I fancied her, she liked screwing me. End of.

So there I was, standing outside the chipped yellow bedroom door I knew so well. I'd spent enough hours there before to know it and its occupant intimately. My hand lifted to push the door fully open, but the noises I heard from inside froze my body on the spot.

"Oh God... _fuck._..Emily"

I don't know which part of my body flushed hotter, my face or... I knew instantly what it meant. She was fucking rubbing one out...with my name on her lips. In the two seconds I stood there before my hand, on autopilot it seemed, pushed the door fully open, my brain registered shock, disbelief, embarrassment and desire.

In that exact order. She was fucking herself over mental images of _me_...Jesus Christ on a bike, how flattering is that? Suddenly my big speech, the conversation I had made up in my head before getting here...vanished. She was doing _it_...thinking about me...I felt the clench between my legs again send shock waves to my brain.

As the door swung open silently, I stood there with my mouth open and my knees trembling. I think I was more turned on by hearing that than even a night of hot sex with Effy could induce. Naomi was on her back, covered by a single white sheet. Her head was back into the pillows and her mouth wide open. I could see her busy fingers moving rapidly under the cotton covering her spread legs. As I stood there transfixed, her fingers obviously did what they were supposed to do, because she arched up, turning her head from side to side, gasping my name again in a hoarse voice.

For some odd reason the thought popped into my mind that she'd never done this in front of me when we were actually together. Too embarrassed, she'd said.

Me and Effy had done it several times by now of course. Quelle surprise. Quite the exhibitionist, Ms Stonem, you will be totally unshocked to hear.

As for me? Sharing a bedroom for 17 years with a sexually precocious twin sister had pretty much demolished any shyness about self exploration, so I didn't need much persuading from Effy to do it in front of her. Its a fucking turn on, watching someone get visibly excited as you make yourself come. But Naomi hadn't exactly been the exhibitionist type. Her childhood was solitary, uncorrupted by exuberant heterosexual sisters or curious (perverted) little brothers with a knicker fetish.

Which made the sight of her uninhibitedly getting off now at least twice as erotic for me.

And then she opened her eyes...and saw me standing there.

She squeaked in a high, strangled voice, turned sideways and pulled the sheet over her head in one. It was a pretty slick cover up for someone who had been getting off seconds before. Suddenly there was complete silence in the room apart from our breathing, hers fast and ragged, mine too.

"Naomi?" I said quietly "Naoms...?"

I heard her gasping start to slow, post orgasm. I could almost feel the embarrassment radiating off her hidden body...

"Please go away Ems...I'm so embarrassed..." she muttered, confirming it.

I could have, because surely there's a rule about catching someone getting off, isn't there? I'm guessing the polite thing to do is to cough discretely and pretend you didn't actually see the thing you did see and then leave quietly... But I couldn't.

Instead I dropped my hat and bag on the rickety upright chair by the door (strange how I knew the exact geography of this room still) and walked over to the bed, where she was curled up in an amorphous white bundle of embarrassment.

"Naoms?" I tried again

I heard her breath catch as she realised I wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Please Ems..." she sighed "Haven't I been humiliated enough? I'm sure Effy will find it all highly amusing when you tell her"

I sat on the edge of the bed and felt her body tense under the thin sheet.

"I'd never tell anyone about something like that Naomi...its private. I'm sorry you've been embarrassed, but..."

Her blonde tousled head popped out from under the sheet, face red from a mixture of shame and oxygen starvation...

"Fuck" she breathed "This is so pissing humiliating...getting caught _wanking_ by my ex...fucking loser that I am...go on then...laugh"

I shook my head slowly at that.

"Actually it was quite flattering...as well as rather, well... hot..."

She squeaked again and covered her eyes with the corner of the sheet.

"FUCK...I'm such a dork...I'm so sorry...I don't usually, I never...oh Jesus, now I'm explaining my wanking habits to you...kill me now, please?"

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. It was way more than surreal, thats for sure.

"Listen...I won't mention it again if you don't... Kay?"

Her head emerged again and her eyes regarded me suspiciously.

"Really?" she swallowed "I won't go into college next week and find a lurid description of my finger technique written on the toilet walls?"

"Nope" I shook my head, barely keeping my face straight at the thought "Promise...this will just be between you and me...OK"

She nodded uncertainly and sat up, holding the sheet protectively over her upper body. I thought for a second that was a bit pointless, considering what had just happened, but I guess she was entitled to feel a bit vulnerable.

"So..."I said, getting to the point "The reason I'm here is to...well actually I'm not sure now exactly...you've sort of thrown me"

"Wow..."she said wryly, recovering a bit of her default snarkiness "I thought I was the one never in touch with myself"

That hit home. In this bedroom, in this bed, after we'd shagged the life out of each other, I'd used that line on her when she couldn't make her mind up about letting the world know about us.

"Still true, I think" I said, my face suddenly serious "Or is it...?"

She held my eyes with hers for a long second before answering.

"Bit academic now Ems" she said sadly "You're all loved up with Effy...and I..."

"You're just getting close to...Mollie?" I mumbled, finishing her sentence.

"Not that sort of close Emily" she said, shaking her head "She's been a good friend to me, but nothing more. Sure, she's gay, and my lonely dyke heart could do with some love, but we prefer to be mates. Apparently I'm shit at relationships anyway"

She looked down and fiddled nervously with the sheet.

"Lonely dyke heart?" I smiled "What is this..1954?"

She sniggered at my expression and after a pause, so did I.

It was up to me to say what I'd come to say, but I was being honest when I said she'd thrown me. The throb between my legs hadn't diminished much and she looked super hot with the thin sheet barely covering her. I could see her shift a bit as I stared at her.

"W...what?" she whispered as I kept my eyes on her.

"You look...well, beautiful" I said deliberately, not really knowing why I was struggling to talk. On the way over here it was all so simple. I was going to give her one last chance on condition that she admitted to the world that she was gay and in love with me. No more hot and cold, no more miserable nights for me at freezing Bristol bus stops. Fess up or ship out, right?

But now...

But now she was there, all bed hair and naked skin and the faint smell of excited sex in the air. All my pre prepared sentences failed me. I wanted her all over again. Whatever Effy's attractions, and there are plenty, Naomi always had that extra percentage of hotness. Mainly because she genuinely has no idea how attractive she is. From her piercing blue eyes to her full breasts, that killer shy smile and pert little behind, she was intoxicating. No matter how many times I tried to relegate my attraction to her, it just kept coming back.

Still she stared at me and I at her.

"Just one question Naomi" I said, feeling my heart thumping in my chest as she shifted on the bed.

"What?'" she breathed

"Do you still love me?" I said plainly

"More than anything" she replied, holding my gaze with those intense eyes "More than..."

I stopped her by reaching over and taking one of her hands. The sheet slipped from her shoulders revealing one perfect breast. I felt her hand twitch, as if she wanted to grab the sheet again but I held on.

"Prove it" I breathed, pulling her hand to my own breast and pressing her palm onto me. She froze for a second, hand not gripping me, just resting there.

"You mean...?" she said hoarsely

I pushed her hand again, feeling her fingers twitch as she felt my nipple harden against her palm.

"If you want to take back what's always belonged to you Naomi" I said softly "...you have to reach out for it"

"Oh God yes..." she moaned, at last applying some pressure. My eyes must have registered the jolt that went through me as her thumb grazed my nipple.

"I'll never...I mean I love you...never let you go...never" she mumbled, dropping the pretense of cover the sheet represented. Her tongue came out and licked her lips as both her hands started to unbutton my check shirt.

I watched her hands tremble as she fumbled with the buttons. I wanted to help, but instead I just let her do it. If I wanted her to be brave and want me back, as I had pleaded with her at the lakeside the first time I made love to her, then perhaps she needed to take the initiative completely.

"So beautiful...so fucking gorgeous" she breathed as she slipped my shirt off. I wasn't wearing a bra and I saw her pupils expand as she cupped my breasts, softly, almost reverently.

The heat between my legs was increasing with every stroke of her cool fingers on my hot skin. I leaned forward so she could unzip my skirt. Underneath I only had on a pair of white cut away knickers. Again the sharp intake of breath at my near nakedness.

"So beautiful" she whispered again, gently pulling me towards her. When our lips touched, it was as if all the pain and anger of the past months disappeared. It wasn't a passionate kiss, more a reconnection long overdue. I cupped the back of her head with one hand and she moaned at the increased pressure on her lips. I let her tongue slip inside my mouth. Again not demanding, questioning rather...

When we fell backwards onto the bed, she stopped kissing me, resting on on her elbow and and looking into my eyes, stroked a stray lock of my hair out of my eyes.

"Are you sure Ems...I mean...what about Effy...I thought you two...?"

I smiled up at her and kissed her hand before answering.

"There is no me and Effy...at least not like this. You didn't want me before you went away...she did. But Effy's not about love...she and I had some fun, but she'll go back to driving the boys crazy soon enough. I was just a pleasant distraction for her...another box to tick. I won't lie to you Naomi, I don't regret it, not a moment of it. It made me even surer of who and what I am. I'm Emily Fitch, I'm gay...and for some reason, I've lost my heart to a loner called Naomi Campbell. The thing is...how sure are you"

She blinked at me and stroked the back of my hand.

"I'm sure too now" she said quietly "In fact, loving you is pretty much the _only_ thing I'm sure about. If you take me back...I promise I'll never make you doubt me again"

I saw the tears brimming in her pretty eyes and knew at that moment that she was being sincere. I'd asked her for commitment...and now I had it.

"OK..." I said slowly "So...you were about to show me how much you love me?"

She grinned then and her eyes swept over my nakedness.

"Oh fuck yeah..." she said throatily...

An hour later...an hour in which she had shown me several times just how much she loved me, we collapsed side by side, a light sweat covering our bodies. This time she hadn't covered her eyes when I went down on her. She watched me with eyes ablaze, murmuring 'Holy fucks' and 'Oh God Ems...just ...just...oh!' over and over. I watched her come with fascination. No more closed eyes, lip biting and hushed sighs. This time she swore and thrashed noisily, holding my head with both hands, hips rolling in time with my fingers and tongue. After she recovered, she pushed a pillow under me and licked me slowly, watching my face for reactions. Her tongue slid and slipped around and inside me as she savoured my obvious excitement. Her fingers joined her tongue in enjoying me. Finally, as I was writhing and begging for release, she moistened a long middle finger with the slickness inside me, before slipping it carefully into my behind. Even Effy, with her endless inventiveness, had never invaded that part of my anatomy. I came so hard, I left half moon nail marks in her hands, which were gripping mine at the end.

After I came down from my climax, I thought ruefully that she must have got a hell of an education on holiday with the nameless random she had slept with if that little trick was an example...

We talked...and had sex again...and talked...and had sex some more. I know sex isn't a cure for anything, but it was putting a pretty neat band aid on our difficulties right then. By the time the church clock opposite had chimed midnight, we were exhausted, sated and all talked out. I accepted her invitation to sleep over. Tomorrow college, Effy and Mollie to face...oh well, I thought as I drifted off, at least one problem didn't seem so bad...

I couldn't resist one last dig before I went to sleep.

"Naoms?" I mumbled, almost gone...

"Yeah babe" she whispered, tucking her hand under my own as she spooned me.

"Next time you...you know...get the urge...can I watch from the beginning?"

There was a long pause.

"Of course...you can even film it on your phone...little perv" she said cheekily

I gasped and chuckled...God how fucking hot would _that_ be, I thought... then closed my eyes.

We're back, was my last conscious thought.

The End.


End file.
